


Incessant Desecration

by capriciousTheosophist (orionCipher)



Series: Dissolution of Trust [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, M/M, One-Sided Red Romance, Triggers, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/capriciousTheosophist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incessant Desecration

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person.  
> The prompt was: Gamzee topping Tavros, who can’t feel anything and just finds the whole thing awkward and embarassing.

Grunting and panting is all he can hear, pressed flat against a sweating chest, oblivious to the sloppy kisses drenching his face.

He can’t feel a thing below the waist, where hands are writhing and pieces aligning as a broad palm slides up his cheek, pulling his head back and baring his neck for the predator moaning above him. Sweat is everywhere, and all he can think is how overly hot his room has become while he stares up up up up at the empty ceiling above them, ignoring the way the pile of fiduspawn plushes is displaced at an even faster rate than before, knocking a few off.

Maybe it’ll be over soon.

His legs are peaking at him from high above the others shoulders, bouncing limply with each supposed thrust. Mutely tilting his head for a look at a clock any clock praying for dawn, Tavros can’t even feel the warmth spreading within him when Gamzee finally comes, or miss the thickness that filled him when his lover pulls out, or appreciate the tenderness with which he is cleaned.

Tavros feels nothing but shame and violation, and waits for the highblood to leave for the day, praying desperately tonight was the last night.


End file.
